


The Commander's Reports

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [47]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander's Coalition runs on a set of finely tuned principles and actions. First and foremost, the Commander's word is law. When one of the Commander's advisers oversteps their bounds Lexa is forced to reprimand them...</p><p>
  <em>(Or, the story of how Titus meddles in Lexa's affairs and how Lexa puts him in his place before welcoming her girlfriend to Polis).</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commander's Reports

"Heda!"

A loud cry echoed through the halls of The Commander's Tower; it bounced off the stone walls, reverberated through the wooden doors, and trickled through into the Commander's atrium. The dark haired woman perched on the edge of her throne lifted her head, and flicked her eyes toward the doorway. 

"Indra." The Commander murmured with a nod of her head toward the doorway. "Find the crier and bring them here."

"Sha Heda." Indra dipped her head in a respectful nod before spinning on her heel to pace out of the room, down the long walkway, and out of the tall wooden doors. 

Lexa let her eyes dip back down to the pile of papers in her hands—missives from her Generals and fellow Clan Leaders throughout her Coalition—pouring her attention into their reports. "It seems as if Trishana are pleased by Skaikru's contributions to the Coalition." The Commander said to her Fleimkepa.

Titus pursed his lips whilst inclining his head in a nod of acquiescence. "It would seem there have been no further ramifications of Skaikru's admission to the Coalition Heda." 

The dark haired woman felt her eyebrow rise at Titus's well picked words before a snort escaped her lips. "I understand you still have your reservations Titus, but remember your place is not to question the Commander." 

"I would not ever question The Spirit," Titus replied with a barely concealed huff, "but Heda, I still do not understand the need to bring Skaikru into the Coalition proper. Perhaps in time, but they have not yet proved themselves."

"I must be mistaken on who it was that defeated the Mountain then Titus." Lexa answered sharply as she kept her eyes focused on the papers in her hands to prevent her harsh glare landing on the older man.

"It was not Skaikru that defeated the Mountain Heda." Titus said, his voice quiet but with an edge. "Skaikru stood back whilst Wanheda defeated the Mountain from the inside."

"Klark is Skaikru." Lexa answered after a short moment of silence. "As proved by the way that she was inducted as Skaikru's leader this month passed. So, I ask you Titus, am I wrong on who defeated the Mountain? Am I wrong about whether Skaikru proved their worth?" 

"Heda, I…" Titus paused biting the inside of his cheek to swallow his words before collecting himself to speak once more. "Skaikru are dangerous. They carry the weapons of the Mountain, and they do not follow our laws."

"As I have told you before Titus, the laws of the Coalition remain strong outside the walls of Skaikru's village, and that is the same dispensation given to any clan of the Coalition." Lexa said with a roll of her eyes at her adviser's obstinacy. "Each clan has traditions that another does not follow, but outside of their villages they act in accordance with the will of the Coalition—my will—and follow my laws."

Titus’s hands clenched by his side as cold anger bubbled in his chest. “Your position was compromised by Skaikru Heda,” he growled angrily. “Azgeda threaten the Coalition because of your weakness for Skaikru.” 

“Perhaps,” Lexa acknowledged with a brief dip of her chin, “but Skaikru also offer me their strength. Klark kom Skaikru has taken the Coalition’s mark, and their Ambassador Markus kom Skaikru makes great strides with the other Ambassadors every single day. Azgeda are Azgeda, unchanging and cold, but predictable in their nature. They do not worry me.” 

“Perhaps they should Heda.” Titus murmured, his voice quiet, and his tone warning.

Lexa turned her head toward the older man and lifted one fine eyebrow. “I will not say it again Titus,” she murmured, “it is not a Fleimkepa’s position to question and undermine Heda. It is not you who possesses the spirits of the ancestors which whisper in your mind, but I, and the spirits do speak.”

“Heda!” Indra stepped inside the tall wooden doors of the Commander’s atrium with a young boy at her side. “The boy has a message from the Wall.”

“Come.” Lexa commanded waving her head to bring the boy down the aisle of the room to stand in front of the dais for her throne. “Speak true Kemme.”

“Sha Heda.” The boy bowed his head respectfully. “Ryder sends word that Klark kom Skaikru approaches the walls of Polis, riding her white stallion, bearing Skaikru’s banner.” 

“Klark?” Lexa pursed her lips and frowned. “Why did I not…” The Commander’s eyes flicked sideways as she noticed Titus shuffle awkwardly on the balls of his feet. “Titus, tell me, what did you do?”

“I did nothing Heda.” Titus answered sharply.

“You lie.” Lexa sighed as she climbed to her feet. “Kemme, run to Helena and tell her to prepare rooms for a Skaikru congregation, and then return to the Wall and tell Ryder to rise the Skaikru flag when they pass through the gates. Indra, fetch me Markus, if you will.”

“Of course Heda.” Indra bowed her head and departed with a quick frown at Titus.

“Now,” Lexa turned to the older man, “you will tell me why you removed one of Klark kom Skaikru’s letters from my reports.” 

“I did no such thing Heda!” Titus spat back in reply. “Skaikru comes unannounced as a slight to the Coalition.”

“Skaikru comes because I invited Skaikru to visit.” Lexa said with a shake of her head and a tired sigh. “Only, Polis’s Fleimkepa decided to act above his station, and censor the news from Skaikru, so now we look are to look foolish and ill-prepared.”

“I did not know…” Titus murmured as he shuffled awkwardly on the balls of his feet.

“Sha, because it is not your place to know Titus.” Lexa sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as if she could wipe away her annoyance. “Now, I repeat, why did you remove one of Skaikru’s letters from my reports, and do not test my patience again Teacher.”

Titus squared his shoulders against the use of his unofficial title before he replied. “Your relationship with Klark kom Skaikru weakens the Coalition Heda.” 

“Ah, now I understand.” Lexa muttered before she walked away from her throne and parted the flowing silk drapes that obscured the entrance to her balcony. “Come Titus, I have a lesson to teach to you.” 

The Fleimkepa felt his heart leap in his chest as he watched Lexa walk through the parted drapes—a memory of another man flashed through his mind—Azgeda proud and strong spiralling through the air from the Commander’s parapet. The man swallowed hard, as if he could push the memory and the lump of nerves in his throat down by sheer force of will, before following Lexa out to the balcony.

“Six moons ago I left Polis with your words echoing in my ears Teacher.” Lexa began solemnly. “Hodnes laik kwelnes. Love is weakness. You said those words to me when I lifted Kostia kom Trikru’s head from the ground beside my bed, and in my sadness, I held onto them as truth. Hodnes nou laik kwelnes Titus, hodnes laik uf. Klark kom Skaikru reminded me that it is my love for my people that gives me the strength to hold this Coalition steady. With love comes the potential for weakness, that is true, but with love also comes the potential for great strength.”

“Heda…” Titus watched as Lexa’s spine straightened, her eyes focused not upon him but upon the wall of Polis where Skaikru’s banner rose to fly high in the wind, and he realised that he no longer knew this woman.

Lexa turned her head toward the older man. “Some would say that you have acted out of love today Titus,” she said, “some would tell me to forgive you for that love—Klark amongst them—but we both know that I cannot, because you overstepped your bounds with these actions. You are the only fully trained Fleimkepa I have, and that gives you protection in your station, but your position on my council is no more.”

“Heda, I cannot…” Titus’s words shrivelled in his mouth at the sight of Lexa’s fiercely burning eyes and the woman’s glare.

“You will train your acolytes Titus, and you will deliver lessons to the Natblidas on the history of our people, but you will not advise me or any other Heda that follows me.” Lexa ordered, her voice calm but sharp. “Now, leave me, and return to your duties.” 

Titus felt the weight of Lexa’s disapproval on his shoulders as he dipped his head and bent his spine into a low bow. The man held his body steady for three fierce heartbeats before he turned on his heels and strode out of the Commander’s throne room. Lexa kept her eyes focused on the back of the man’s head as he walked searching her memories for when the man’s guiding hand had become a controlling hand. 

“You wanted to see me Commander?” A dark haired man murmured as he stepped through the tall doorways with Indra at his side.

“Sha.” Lexa waved the man forward. “A Skaikru delegation is due to arrive at the base of the Tower in a few minutes, I wondered whether you would like to accompany me to greet them?”

“Skaikru?” Marcus blinked his confusion showing clearly on his face. “On such short notice?”

“Not entirely,” Lexa said with a small quirk of her lips, “I invited Klark to Polis a fortnight passed for the next gathering of the Clans; not all Clan leaders will be present, but there will be a few, and it is a time for celebration for the people of Polis. It seems as if… Klark’s reply was misplaced.”

Marcus watched the way that Indra’s eyes flickered to Lexa and then over the dark haired woman’s shoulder to the empty side of the Commander’s throne, before her hands tightened into a pair of twin fists. “Ah,” Marcus hummed choosing to swallow his questions, “I would be honoured to welcome them to Polis at your side Commander.” 

“Let us show Klark how well we have managed in her absence then, shall we?” The Commander let a soft smile spread across her lips as she extended her arm toward the doorway. “Indra, will you accompany us as well?”

“Of course Heda.” Indra dipped her head in agreement before she fell into step behind Lexa allowing Marcus to take his place at the Commander’s side.

It took a quarter of a candle-mark for the group to arrive at the base of Polis Tower, but once they did bright sunshine welcomed them as they stepped out onto the Ground. Lexa’s small troop of guards shifted into a prearranged pattern—two at her back, while four others stepped down onto the steps of Polis Tower to form a triangle with Lexa at its tip. The Commander paid little attention to the movements of her guards, trusting them to their duties, as she watched Clarke kom Skaikru’s white stallion trot up the main street.

The large horse came to a stop at the foot of the steps to allow Clarke’s slender form to slide out of his saddle and onto the ground. “Heda Leksa kom Trikru!” The blonde haired woman called out as a bright smile worked its way across her lips. “Do I have leave to enter Polis?”

“Monin hou Klark kom Skaikru,” Lexa called back in reply, “Ai don mema yu we.” 

“I missed you too.” Clarke smiled as she climbed the steps up to stands in front of Lexa. “Did you get my letter?”

“Not yet.” Lexa remarked with a purse of her lips. “It seems my adviser decided to meddle, but do not worry Klark, the situation has been resolved.” 

“Titus?” Clarke murmured questioningly with a lift of her right eyebrow.

“Sha.” Lexa dipped her chin before reaching out to curl her fingers around Clarke’s freely swinging left hand. “Come, rooms for your party are being established as we speak, but perhaps you’d enjoy a drink and some food after your journey.” 

“You just want me all to yourself inside your nice big tower Commander.” Clarke joked, a playful smile stretching the corners of her lips upwards, as she twinned her fingers through Lexa’s longer digits.

Lexa hummed, the sound reverberating through her chest, before squeezing Clarke’s fingers. “Would you blame me if I did Klark?”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “I don’t think I could blame you for wanting what I want too.” 

“Come then,” Lexa tugged on Clarke’s hand, “the Commander’s hospitality awaits.”


End file.
